Anything But Ordinary
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: A trade request lemon with OC/Kotetsu


Me: This was a trade request from Latinoskaterchic10 (or shadylildemon on Quizilla.). I hope you all like it!

* * *

Name- Junii Maaka

Nickname(s)- Jun, Juju Junjun

Age- 19

Appearance- Short soft brown hair (It goes to her chin). Orange-red eyes. Pale skin, 5'4" tall. Developed lean build.

Clothes- Chinese style top that shows her stomach, short skirt and heels similar to Tsunade's.

Personality- Sweet, playful, perverted, furiously loyal to her friends, sometimes scatter brained, passionate lover

Village- Hidden Leaf

Extra- Junii became a chunin when she was 12, that was when she met Kotetsu. He always teases. For random reasons. It drives her insane, but she loves it because he's paying attention to her. She hates it when he talks to older women (around his age) it makes her feel like a kid.

* * *

(Me: shadylildemon has requested that Kotetsu is 24 so it shall be done!)

"Jun are you listening?" you heard as you snapped out of your daydream and turned towards Tsunade.

"Hehe.. Sorry could you repeat it?" you asked as she sighed lightly saying, "I said you and Kotetsu are to escort someone to the Hidden Mist village."

"Oh okay, so where is the person we're going to escort?" you asked as the door opened.

You turned to see a beautiful blonde girl with emerald green eyes but your attention was more towards the guy who was standing next to her.

"Hey Kotetsu." you said smiling brightly as he gave you a smile back waving.

"So you must be my other escort... you don't look like much for such a little person." she said crossing her arms as your eye twitched but you swallowed your anger and gave a good fake smile.

"Well I assure you I can handle myself." you said smirking as Kotetsu smiled towards you.

It was one thing with Kotetsu teasing you but this chick was a different story and you knew traveling the whole way to the Hidden Mist wasn't going to be any easier. After you packed your things you met back with Inu (You learned her name.) and Kotetsu as she was flirting with him. _This is going to be a long journey..._

You had been walking with Kotetsu at your side for the past hour constantly hearing the complaining of Inu. She was to hot, she was to cold, she was hungry, she was tired.. It didn't seem to end! You weren't one to not like a person but it didn't help that she kept hanging all over Kotetsu. It was obvious they were about the same age but still did she have to be so blunt with her flirting.

"Are we going to be there soon?" you heard Inu say sighing as you replied, "We should be there soon enough."

"Kotetsu-kun, will you carry me the rest of the way?" Inu whined as you inwardly growled not liking the fact she would be holding him so closely.

"Sure.." Kotetsu said reluctantly as she climbed onto his back giving you a evil smirk.

You did your best to ignore her knowing you'd be rid of her soon but you couldn't help but frown. Maybe Kotetsu was waiting for you to make a move.. Or maybe he wasn't interested in you at all. _I guess the saying is right when they say if you want something done do it yourself._ You thought tilting your head up thinking.

"Uh.. Are you even listening to me?" you heard as you blinked seeing both Kotetsu and Inu looking at you.

"I'm sorry what?" you asked as she sighed frustrated saying, "We reached the bridge."

"Oh.. Right.." you said as she sighed again saying, "Honestly what kind of ninja are you? We could have been attacked and you wouldn't have even noticed."

"Hey, Jun is an amazing ninja for her age." Kotetsu said as you smiled lightly that he said that.. But he could of left out the age thing.

"Whatever.." she said hugging closer to Kotetsu as you made your way across the bridge (The Naruto Bridge!)

Finally you reached her house as you were bouncing with excitement in your head and probably let a silly smile slip.

"Well our job is done." you said probably a little to happily as she got off of Kotetsu's back.

"Darn... well I'll make sure to come back to the Leaf as soon as I can to see you again Kotetsu-kun." she said batting her eye lashes as you gagged lightly.

"Sounds good." Kotetsu said shrugging as you rolled your eyes crossing your arms.

She walked inside waving flirtatiously as you sighed looking towards Kotetsu.

"Oh don't give me that look Jun you know I wouldn't ever date someone like that." he said as you shook your head and began walking.

"We should stay at a hotel tonight.. It's getting dark." you said looking up at the sky forgetting all about Inu.

"We could have asked Inu instead of wasting money." he said pushing your bottons as you turned to him saying, "And let her rape you in the night.. No thanks.. I'll risk losing some money instead."

He laughed lightly as you smiled feeling much better having him to yourself again. You reached a little hotel and got a room for the night then made your way to it as you thought about how to tell Kotetsu you liked him. You sighed lightly figuring the best way was to show him and what better time then here. You unlocked the door seeing only one bed as your perverted part of your brain kicked in making you smirk.

"I'll sleep on the floor.. Since you paid for the room." he said quickly as you turned saying, "The bed's big enough.. We can share it."

He turned towards you as you strolled to the bed jumping on it as you bounced lightly from the springs. He seemed a little uneasy looking towards the bed then at you as you laid back propping yourself up with your elbows.

"You know.. For some reason I'm more worried about you raping me.." he said slightly sarcastic but a hint of truth in it.

"But you can't rape the willing." you teased towards him as he blushed lightly rubbing the back of his head.

"Who said I was willing?" he asked as you smirked lightly laying on your stomach as your legs swayed in the air.

"Are you?" you asked titling your head curious of his answer.

"What if I said yes?" he asked choosing his words carefully as you blinked sitting back up right.

"Then I'd say I wasn't raping you." you said smirking as he eyed you up and down slowly.

"Then I guess it's a yes." he said kneeling down on the bed pressing his lips to yours.

You smiled happily sitting up as you pulled him down over you making you both fall onto the bed. He straddled your hips pulling up your skirt in the process as your hands ran through his hair. His hands rubbed your exposed stomach then reached up as you helped him pull off your top as he gazed down your body taking in everything thus far.

You began tugging his clothes snapping his attention back as you removed his vest the his under shirt leaving you to ogle at his perfect abs. He wrapped his hands around you finding your bra clip as he struggled to get it off making you giggle lightly. You helped him out as his eyes widened and his head bent down kissing down your skin towards your breasts.

"Mmm Kotetsu.." you moaned as you felt his hot mouth over your left nipple.

He began sucking on it as his other hand tweaked and played with the other. You grabbed onto his pants ripping them off eagerly as he laughed lightly at your impatient attitude. You felt your skirt slip down followed by your panties as you were left in your birthday suit (aka naked..).

You removed his headband and gloves then felt his fingers dance up your inner thigh and trace over your clit. You arched lightly bringing your hand up rubbing him over his boxers while feeling him grow under your touch. He slipped on of his fingers inside you as you moaned bucking up and rubbing harder against him till he was standing at attention.

He pulled his finger out of you as he licked the juices that had built up and said, "Guess we're both ready to begin."

You smirked pulling off his boxers as you tried not to stare looking back up at him as he gave you a lust filled kiss pushing into you in one fluid motion. You groaned into his mouth closing your eyes feeling your walls stretch to accommodate him. He began moving slowly as his mouth left yours letting you moan lightly as he began sucking on your neck.

"Oh Kotetsu.." you moaned rubbing your hands along his shoulders and around his neck.

One of your legs found it's way around his back as it dug into his back pushing him further inside you making him grunt against you. You began panting as you saw sweat begin to build up on his forehead while his breath was hitting your neck.

"Uh.. Jun you feel so goood." he groaned as you pulled him towards you giving him another sloppy kiss.

You were moaning into his mouth as his pace was quickening and having less rhythm. Your mouth left his as your head cocked to the side while he nibbled and sucked your neck.

"Nuh.. Kotetsu.. You... I.." you tried to form into words but lost it as he dove as deep as he could inside you.

You cried out as you both came together pushing into one another while moaning each others names. He held himself up so he wouldn't crush you as you fell onto the bed panting loudly. He finally moved off of you and to your side as you turned your head smiling towards him.

"I'm glad... you were.. willing." you panted towards him as he chuckled putting his arm around you.

"You know I am too." he said kissing your cheek as you laid in each others arms just enjoying the warmth between you both.

* * *

Me: Well that's all, I hope it was enjoyable and please review. Oh and I'll be working on the next Naruto Lemon Series which is Kurenai, and maybe something extra.


End file.
